Ookami!
by amaya ookami
Summary: Ookami lived in the same village as hidan till the night he slaughtered everyone but her. she moved to Konoha shortly after that. her and her friend, Sin, have just learned a terrible secret though, one that could put them and Sin's son in danger.
1. reunion

NAME: Ookami  
AGE: 21  
VILLAGE: Yugakure  
OTHER: after Hidan killed all her other friends and family at the age of 10 she moved to Konohagakure. she meet her best friend, sin apon has no ill will tords Hidan for anything he did.

NAME: sin  
AGE: 20  
VILLAGE: Konohagakure  
OTHER: she was raped when she was 16 and had a son named Kyo. she has a searyus distrust fo men.

NAME: Kyo  
AGE: 4  
VILLAGE: Konohagakure  
OTHER: his god-mother is Ookami.

* * *

**prologue:**

"Wake up Kyo we have to go now." I said as I slowly shook his solders.

"Where are we going so early Ookami-Chan?"

"Me, you, and your mom have to leave the village." I said as I went to the closet and picked him out a good outfit. "Put these on for now and pack all your stuff up okay?" I said as I walked out of the room. I went to my room and pulled out all my scrolls and started packing my stuff in them. When I was done I went down stairs and made us one last breakfast in this house. Sin and Kyo came down a minute later both carrying mass amounts of scrolls. " Put them in my bag." I said as I served the food."

"Ookami whare are we going to go?" Sin asked.

"First we are going to go to my old village I need to get something from there. Then... then i don't know whare we're going to go."

"Mama why do we have to leave home?"

Sin looked at me begging me to tell him something, anything. "We have to leave because me and your mom did something stupid. You can't ask any more questions though." I said. I hated lying to him but it had to be done. The truth was we where leaving because we had learned the truth. And who ever first said 'ignorance is bliss' didn't even know the half of it, ignorance could just keep you alive.

We left an hour later.

**time skip- 4 days:**

We had reached the village just before daybreak of the 4th day. I had Kyo on my back and Sin had are begs. I walked to where I had once lived. There was movement in the house. I walked past the house and to the inn. There was a young girl working the front desk. "How may I help you lady's today?" She asked in a sweet almost musical way.

"2 rooms for a night." I said. She nodded and got 2 keys from under the desk.

"Follow me." She said. She led us up a set of stairs and down a hall then opened 2 of the door's, "Hear you are. And I hope you enjoy your stay if there's anything you need just ask." She said then terend to leave.

"Come on sin lets lay Kyo down." I said as she took off my back pack. She nodded and grabbed him then laid him down. I grabbed my beg and went to the other room. I laid in the bed and soon fell into a light slumber. I awoke to sin screaming. I got up and ran into her room. "What happened?" I asked.

"Kyo... Kyo's not breathing!" She said

I grabbed him from her arms and ran to the hospital. " Yo, someone help he's not breathing!" I yelled I was surrounded by medical ninja almost immediately.

Kyo was taken out of my arms and rushed into a room they hooked all sorts of wires and tubs to him. I ran out of the room and then out of the village. Soon I found my self in a clearing in the woods. A man lay in a circle a knife threw his heart I watched in awe as he sat up and took the knife out of his chest. Then I noticed his face. He had silver hair and purple pink eyes. "Hi... Hidan!" I yelled and threw my self at him I landed on him and my arms rapped around his neck. I put my face to his shoulder and started to cry.

"You crazy bitch get the fuck off of me. Who the hell are you anyway?" He yelled.

I lifted my head from his shoulder. And looked him in the eyes. " You don't remember me? No you have to be lying... you promised me. 'Ookami,' you said 'no matter what happens I'll never forget you.' That was the day right before you murdered almost everyone in the village. That was the day before you left me alone." I said as I punched him. He looked to be in shock.

"Kakuzu get this fucking bitch off of me now." he said. I felt something rap around my body and lift me up. I struggled but what ever it only got tighter. "Bitch listen hear and listen good." Hidan spat. " You may look like my Ookami and you may even sound a little like her but I killed Ookami that night. I watched as she died."

"Then look on my back I still have my birth mark the one you said looked like a wolf ready to pounce. I still have the scar from that night when you stabbed me in the back. And you can say I'm not Ookami all you want but I am her."

He came closer and lifted my shirt I felt his hand trace the scar and then my birth mark. "O... Ookami." He said in wonder.

* * *

OK so that's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. I will _**try **_to update soon but I make no promises. So lintel then ja-ne!


	2. save him

"Finally you get it." Then I remembered why I was out here in the first place. "Hidan you owe me something. My friend her son... something happened I need you to save him please."

I heard a laugh from behind me. "Why in Kami's name are you asking him to help?"

"Because Hidan is the best healer on this side of the nation's." The man just laughed harder.

"Ookami that was the old me. I forgot how to heal. I changed that night Ookami. I kill now that's what I do."

I struggled to get loose and was sat on the ground. I walked up to Hidan. "I don't care. You owe it to me to try. I wont forgive you if you don't try. I have forgiven you for everything but if Kyo dies and you didn't try then I will kill you. Kami all I'm asking is that you try." Tears had started to fall down my face.

"Ok. Ok I'll try but just stop." He said as he Knelt down in front of me. He reached up and gently wiped the tears from my face.

"The hospital in the village." I said he nodded and put me on his back, moving his scythe so I could use it as a took off and I heard the other man take off to. He caught up to us.

"Leader is going to kill us. You do realize this do you not?" He asked I looked over at him. He was almost completely covered. I opened my mind.

"Kakuzu, formerly loyal to Takigakure. You left after a mission failure and harsh punishment. You killed the elders and took there heart's. After killing all your other partner's you where pared with hidan who you can not kill. You grew up poor and so today you are money hungry. You don't like Hidan's rituals because they take to long. And your special jutsu is the **_Earth Grudge Fear._** I want it, it sounds awesome." I said as we reached the village.

"How do you know that?"

"Part of my blood line limit. The other part is that if I where to touch you I could recreate your **_Earth Grudge Fear." _**He looked at me like I was crazy. I jumped off Hidan's back and ran up to the desk. " Can you tell me witch room Kyo Neoka is.

She gave me the room number and we took off down the hall. We entered the room and I was glomped by Sin. "Ookami! The... they s... said th.. that th... they couldn't help him!" She wailed into my shoulder I raped my arms around her as she cried. I looked at Hidan and nodded to the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down I watched as he strained to remember. He concentrated on his hands and they where covered in a gray green glow. He placed his hands over Kyo and moved them down he did this about five times then he stood up.

"It's done." he said. As he walked to a chair and sat down. I felt Sin shrink in my arm's

"Sin, Kyo's going to be ok. And don't worry Hidan wont hurt you. It's ok." She looked over to the bed. Kyo was opining his eye's.

"Mommy, Ookami." He called. We both raced to his bed and grabbed him. "What happened."

We looked at each other and I spoke. "Nothing baby. But you have to stay hear for a little while." I made him look up me and you're mommy have to go somewhere will you be good?"

"Ya I'll be good Ookami-Chan."

"That's my midget." I said and stood up. Sin followed me and so did kakuzu and Hidan. We told the lady at the desk that Kyo was awake. And then walked out. "Hidan I'll race you to the lake." I said.

"You are so on." He said and we took off down the road. When we got there I noticed that Sin and Kakuzu where missing. "Crap Sin."

"What?" Hidan asked

"Sin has a server case of Arrhenphobia." He gave me a weird look. "A fear of men."

"Crap." he said then we where running back. When we got there she was curled in a ball and kakuzu was holding her trying to calm her down.

"kakuzu give her hear." I said. He gave her to me. And I pried her hands from her body "Sin look Kakuzu's not going to hurt you nether is Hidan. I'm sorry I left you I forgot. Pleas try and trust these people. Trust me."

she gave me a slow nod "Ok. I trust you and I'll try to trust them." She whispered.

We walked to the lake. "Hidan what happened to you after you left the village?"

"I became a Jansenist.. then I joined the akatsuki. I was the youngest till a little while ago."

"Do you think that maybe the akatsuki will take us in? I mean what would they have to lose. They git two of the best ninja Konoha had ever seen and a child they could raise devoted to there cause."

"I don't know what do you think Kakuzu?"

"They might but Sin would have to get over her fear of men there is only **one** girl** out of** the** ten** total members we have at the moment."

I looked at sin. "I... I can try."

Kakuzu stood up and grabbed her chin. "You're going to have to do more than try. We could tell everyone of you're phobia and tell them to lay off but that will only make them fuck-around with you're mind. We could not tell them and they will treat you like anyone else. So can you get over you're stupid fear or not?"

She stared into his red and green eyes and said, "Yes."

He let go of her chin and said "Good." He started to walk away. "Come-on then." Hidan picked me up and Sin stood.

"Sin get are begs from the hotel. We'll get Kyo k?"

"Ya. I'll wait at the gates." We went are sepret ways.

We walked into the hospital and went into Kyo's room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ookami-Chan where's mommy. And who are these people?"

"You're mom's waiting for us at the gates and these are my friend's. We're going with them so come on let's go munchkin."

"Will you carry me. I'm relay sleepy."

I jumped off of Hidan's back and grabbed him. He rapped his arm's around my neck and I held him close to me for a minute. Then I walked out of the room. The boy's followed and we met Sin at the gate. "It will take three day's to get to the hideout."

* * *

So this chapter is done hope you liked it.

Please review so I know if I should continue.


	3. Spicy curry

Like said it took three days to get to there hideout. As we walked up to the cave a shark like man came out. I saw Itachi come out behind him. "Yo Sin-Chan bastard dead ahead." I said.

She took Kyo off her back and handed him to Kakuzu who took him gently. She stormed up to the duo and shoved the shark man out of the way and before anyone had a chance to react she hit Itachi in the face. He flew into the cave. "That's for what you fucking did to me you fucking bastard!" She yelled after him. He came back out and grabbed her by the throat. "Don't Itachi not in-front of him not in-front of your _son._" she squeaked. He let go of her throat and looked towards the rest of us. I took Kyo from Kakuzu.

"This is your son Itachi and if you want to get to know him you back away from Sin this instant." I said. he did as I told him. "Good now kneel and beg for her forgiveness you unworthy mut."

He once again did as I said. He hung his head down and turned to Sin. "I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me, hell you have every right to kill me. I can't change what I did. But know this if I could I would." He said.

She round house kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground. She knelt on the ground and grabbed his chin, jerked his face up and forced him to look her in the eye. "You lying bastard. You can't even beg. You truly are worthless." She spat on the ground next to him. "You should at least have the decency to look me in the face when you lie to me." She let go of his face and stood up.

"Kyo wake up." said as she came towards us. He opened his eye's.

"What is it are we there yet?" He asked

"Ya were there."

"Kyo come hear please." Sin said.

He ran up to her. "What is it mommy?" We all walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Kyo this... this wretch is your father."

Kyo just stared down at him. "Mommy told me about you. She told me you where a bad man. She told me if I saw anyone who looked like Sasuke I was to tern away. She told me that, and yet your still my father. And for that reason I'm not going to turn away. But you will never be my daddy. You will never be close enough to me to be my daddy." And with that said he latched onto Sin.

Hidan put a hand on Sin's shoulder and we walked into the base. "HIDAN, KAKUZU get your asses back hear NOW." A man screamed. We walked threw a maze of halls and Hidan opened one of the door's. "What was... on second thought who are these people?" Asked a man with bright Orange hair and _a lot _of piercings.

"This is Sin and her son Kyo. And this is Ookami."

"What are they doing hear?"

"Wear wanted by Konohagakure, we where two of the strongest ninja's they had. But we found some scrolls that we weren't supposed to." I took the beg of my shoulders and took two scrolls out of it. "We took them."

"Let me see them." Said the Orange hared man.

"No. Not until I know we can stay hear and join. I can't put Kyo in any more danger." I said.

"Fine. But there is one problem. We don't have any more rooms. Well we have rooms but they are completely empty."

"Ill go out and buy furniture for theme latter." Kakuzu said.

The guys looked at him like he was crazy. "You are going to spend money on people without me forcing you to?" The Orange hared man asked. Kyo yawned loudly and leaned on Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu I'm tired." He said. Kakuzu picked him up and me and Sin smiled at the look on leader's face.

"Blame it on the brat here. He's got me wrapped around his finger's." Kakuzu said.

"It's true he's bought the kid everything. Sin to." Hidan said.

"what ever. For now they stay with you two."

I handed him the scrolls and hidan and Kakuzu led us to there rooms. Sin went with Kakuzu and I went with Hidan. He sat on his bed and I sat next to him. "I know I've said it before but I did miss you."

"I know and I missed you to." He laid back. "Do you remember when we where little and we thought we where all that."

"Yes my mom taught us. I couldn't sit for a week after we talked back to her." I said as I laid back to.

"A week, I still feel it some times."

"You where such a baby then. I remember the look you had as my mom grabbed us by the ear and took us into the house."

"You weren't much better. You cried so hard and she hadn't even done anything yet."

I rolled so I was on top of him. "You where week then. I won every fight."

He rolled so I was pined under him. "Wrong. I let you win. You where arrogant. Thought you where most important."

"That stopped after you saved me. Then you became most important." I pushed Hidan up. "Is there a kitchen in this place. I'm hungry." I said. he stood up.

"When aren't you hungry?" He said as he opened his door.

"That is insulting Hidan-Kun." I said.

"I thought you where over calling me kun."

"Never," I yelled as I jumped onto his back. "Now take me to the food." I said.

He started to walk down the hall when a blond head popped out from behind a door. "Hidan hav... who's your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said as a faint blush crept up my cheeks.

"Then why are you on his back, and blushing."

"The first ones easy I'm on his back because this is his punishment of almost killing me when we where little."

"And your blushing because?"

"Because I can."

"Really." he said.

"Yes really you **(i don't even want to try and figure out what she said it was gruesome though... so ya.)**."

He just hit the wall his eyes wide in shock. "You still got it girl." Hidan said.

"Well I didn't want you to out do me now did I." I said as I calmed down. "I haven't done that in for ever. There be no cussing around an awake Kyo. Sin would kill me."

He opened a set of doors and walked in. There was a delicious smell coming from the stove whare a blue haired lady was standing. "Konan, when's food going to be done?"

She turned to him. " The same time food's always done. Oh who is this?"

"This is my friend Ookami. We grew up together." Hidan said as I got off his back.

Konan stuck her hand out. "As you have heard from the loudmouth I'm Konan." I took her hand.

"Konan-Chan when is food going to be done."

She looked at the little clock on the wall. " 'Bout half an hour."

"K. It smell's good what is it?" As I asked this Hidan took the opportunity to escape.

"Curry."

"You need any help."

"Not really, but Pein said there was a little boy with you will he eat spicy curry."

"Yes, he'll probably ask for hot pepper flakes to put in it."

Soon the food wad done and Konan left me to dish it out. I did as she asked and soon people started to come in. Kakuzu, sin and Kyo where the last ones in. we went to sit down and in seeing so many men Sin tried to run for it.

Kakuzu caught her by her collar. "Sit." He said and pushed her towards a chair. She grumbled but did as she was told. Kyo sat on one side of her and I sat on the other.

Most people where looking at us and I stood up to give them a piece of my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it pushed me down. "Leave it." Hidan said.

Leader took advantage of the silence and asked. " Two thing's why is Itachi in the infirmary? And why is Deidara in the hall looking petrified?"

I busted out laughing. "Was I really that bad?"

"Yes. Yes you where." Hidan said.

"Sweet. O well the Deidara thing was me and the Itachi thing well he deserved what he got. You don't do that man, you Just don't do what he did to Sin." As I said the last part my voice got deadly quiet and serous.

"Ok then." Leader said.

Kyo who had been eating quietly, oblivious to are conversation, looked up and asked. "Are there any hot pepper flakes." Me, Konan and sin broke out laughing. The others stared at us like we where crazy.

* * *

lol Kyo-kun. Any way hope you enjoyed it.** Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok i need to know how much you want these story's (i'm putting it on all but my newest one). depending on the comments i get the story will be deleted or continued. please help me figure out what i'm doing with them.


End file.
